Una Noche De Pena O Locura
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: La Historia Inicia Con Un Final Diferente De La Guerra. Ginny a sido herida en batalla esta en estado de coma y es llevada al hospital de la escuela, mientras que Harry estado desesperado y vulnerable cosa que lo llevara a los brazos de otra mujer


Los personajes no me pertenecen, dueña de ellos ess JK Rowling. Esta historia la escribí hace unos años en Potterfics

Era una noche tormentosa en Hogwarts. Harry corría por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda, al llegar allí prácticamente le escupió la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entro corriendo al agujero apresurado a través del retrato de la sala común. Iba con su capa de invisibilidad la última cosa que quería o necesitaba en esta horrible noche era que alguien lo viera.

Él pensaba en su mala suerte, su Ginny antes de terminar la guerra fue herida y en estos momentos esta en coma en una ala del hospital. Por supuesto que Harry quería quedarse con ella toda la noche pero a su pesar Ron y Hermione le habían suplicado que se viniera a descansar ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaba allí sin moverse.

Necesita descansar y dormir para volver en la mañana a ver a Ginny, después de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad hizo su camino a través del castillo viendo como los estudiantes se iban a sus casas con sus familias. El se habían sentado esos dos días al lado de Ginny y ver como la señora Pomfrey la trataba de curar, ella le había dado una poción para que la hinchazón en la cabeza disminuyera mientras dormían. La señora igual que sus amigos le había dicho que era inútil esperar que mejor se fue a descansar por que por ahora Ginny no despertara, el se levanto y se fue.

Por lo tanto, de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor Harry miraba la ventana en esa noche oscura y lluviosa. Harry empujó la puerta de su cuarto que estaba abierta y se cerro, luego se quito la capa de invisibilidad de su cabeza. Al quitarse la vio que alguien estaba enzima de su cama sin duda, sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma a su mente...

Pero la persona que se hallaba enzima de su cama no era otra que Parvati Patil. Ella se sentó dando la espalda contra su cabecera, su largo cabello oscuro en su habitual trenza en su hombro derecho. Su culo se encontraba sentado en la almohada de Harry y reposó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de la cama, los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Y ella fue completa y totalmente desnuda, mientras que Harry se volvía a poner la capa

Parvati con su mano izquierda cubría con su melena de seda parte del pezón de su mama derecha, y la suela de sus pies se presionaba, de modo que se redujo ampliamente los muslos separados, exponiendo plenamente a la vista de Harry. Él lamió sus labios y se preguntó si su cabello era tan suave y sedoso como parecía.

Un puñado de artículos dispersos en la cama junto a ella, pero desde su punto de vista, Harry se encontraba sin poder identificar a ninguno de ellos, salvo tal vez por su varita mágica. Trató de volver a respirar con normalidad, el dio un paso hacia atrás y pudo mejorar un poco mas su punto de vista.

La mano derecha de Parvati comenzó a moverse en el instante en que Harry se había movido, y se congeló. La mano de ella se traslado a sus piernas y se deslizó causando un gemido apenas audible llegar a los oídos de Harry.

Parvati se humedecía los labios. Harry podía como su respiración se aceleraba a partir de la sensación por el sutil cambio en la subida y la caída de sus pechos. Él tomó con cautela un par de pasos hacia su cama.

Harry dio otro paso adelante, completamente hipnotizado por la belleza propagación antes que él. Parvati respiró profundamente y murmuró algo que casi sonó como el nombre de Harry, pero ella no abrió los ojos y se sentía seguro de que él había entendido mal.

Incómodo, Harry se dio cuenta que había empezado a sudar y su respiración le costaba trabajado. También señaló que sus pantalones habían aumentado considerablemente más desde que había entrado en el dormitorio y llegó con una mano para tratar de ajustar su erección cada vez más en una posición cómoda. Fue una mala idea, el toque de su mano sólo sirve para empeorar su problema.

Parvati con algo de placer se tocaba con sus propias manos su cuerpo en la cama Harry, y a veces ella susurraba palabras que Harry no podía distinguir. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, y Harry fue lo suficientemente cerca para ver los músculos de los muslos y el estómago apriete, ya que anunciaba su orgasmo con un grito.

Harry tiró dos veces más sus manos en su pene antes de encontrar su propia liberación y hacia la derecha más de desorden y de su mano sobre el manto de seda, que afortunadamente todavía lo escondió de la vista de Parvati. Luchó para calmar su respiración al momento en que Parvati se sentaba delante de él, el le miraba los pecho a ella y el se trataba de calmar a sí mismo.

Harry comenzó a alejarse, pero Parvati poco recogió el frasco que había visto en la cama y Ella lo tomo puso sus dedos dentro del frasco y saco una porción de gel reluciente. Tomó su varita y le puso el gel, y luego lo entre sus piernas, frotando la sustancia, de nuevo comenzó a susurrar palabras suaves, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que esta vez había escuchado su nombre.

Él realmente no sabía qué hacer. Sabía lo que desea hacer, pero claramente no ha Parvati, a pesar de que fue enérgicamente masturbándose en su cama, e incluso si lo hiciera, no sería justo para Ginny. La tensión lo estaba casi matando

Los ojos de esmeralda de Harry estaban iluminados por un pensamiento que se le ocurrió, y él sonrió. Llegó a Parvati como el estaba muy cerca de ella le cogió el culo con su varita mágica, y ella abrió los ojos y miró alrededor salvajemente. Ella cerró sus ojos una vez más, Harry estaba vez toco el pecho de ella. Abrió los ojos una vez más, y esta vez ella miró a su alrededor con cautela, pero no vio nada y se instaló de nuevo en contra de la cabecera.

Harry siguió las bromas a Parvati. Él le hacia cosquillas en el borde de su pezones y através de todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta del placer que sentía ella, y todavía no tenía idea de dónde venían los sentimientos.

"¡Oh, Merlín ... ¡Harry!" lloró, se estremeció como en la versión, y Harry pudo ver su goteo de fluidos de su cuerpo y en su edredón.

Él se levantó cuidadosamente y fue se asegurando de que todavía estaba protegido por la capa para que Parvati no lo alcanzara a ver, una foto hizo que Harry se detuviera. Se trata de un marco, con una foto que alguien ha tomado en el Yule Ball en cuarto año. Parvati baila con el primera baile, y Harry vio como la pequeña imagen en movimiento del el torpemente pisando a Parvati en los pie cuando bailaban alrededor de la sala.

"¡OH, Harry", suspiró Parvati, una sola lágrima callo de su ojo, "¿Por qué no me has elegido en lugar de Ginny?"

Ella tomo sus cosas y coloco una pequeña tarjeta en la mesita de luz que dice "Te amo, Harry", entonces ella abrazó la almohada su cuerpo y suspiró fuertemente. La tarjeta no estaba firmada.

Harry se sentía mal por Parvati, nunca tuvo ningún sentimientos por ella solamente el de amigos, él se inclinó hacia adelante y ligeramente tocado sus labios con los suyos, pero se alejó rápidamente. Ella levantó su mano para tocar su boca cuando sintió que alguien había la había besado y suspiró una vez más, antes de dejar la almohada en la cama y se salir de la habitación.

Fin


End file.
